The TV Tropers' Movie
The TV Tropers' Movie refers to a movie produced by the Crack TV Tropes Meme. Plot In an abadoned hospital somewhere, Lily Secretii awakes from a coma, in a place that is not Delfino Plaza or her Lily Pad Ride. She checks outside just to make sure, and finds out the hospital and the city it is in are completely deserted. Screaming echo can be heard as the distance, as the title of the movie appears. At a town with a dark Mega Evolution secret, Fletchy, Lindsay, Dragonlord, and Scotty Raven Jay are seen on a walk towards their new mansion. A confused Lindsay turns out to be married to Fletchy, and that Scotty and Dragonlord are their children. Dragonlord wants to abuse his Looney Games Bloopers personality (In LGB, Dragonlord is married to Scotty), but Scotty reveals that if he had his LGB persona, Turbo Secretii would be dead. Dragonlord then thinks the mansion has some sort of influence on him because of his Mega Primarina eyelashes, and that's why it was sold for cheaper that it should be. He discards this thought for thinking the mansion is adjacent to a new high school. Scotty notices the door closing on its own. Naturally, Dragonlord and Scotty have to go to this high school. Ricco Secretii gets into a fight with Tottie Babs over Secretii Rules, with BT Productions occasionally trying to intervene. Ricco attempts to punch Tottie over saying "Too bad", but Scotty steps in front of Tottie and takes the punch instead. Alena sends all five characters to the office. With Tottie suspended, Dragonlord. Scotty, Ricco, and BT Productions all decide to make friends. Ricco is disappointed when BT Productions is chosen to tour Dragonlord and Scotty around the town. While touring the town, the ground begins to shake. A car veers off the road and heads for Sam Jay, but Scotty manages to push him out of the way. Sam thanks Scotty with a tight hug and tries to kiss him, but Ricco's complaining about not being the one to tour Dragonlord and Scotty interrupts the kiss. Mario reveals that Ricco has some financial problems and that being sold to the Babs family will solve those problems. Ricco tries to complain some more, but Mario reveals that she is an orphan. Ricco then tries to bring up the fight she had with Tottie, but Mario responds by saying it is all part of the job. Ricco gives up and leaves for the ship. Meanwhile, Lily is spotted by some groaning voices. Scarpher helps Lily escape. Scotty encounters Sam again at a bookstore and they have a conversation. Sam complains about how his father keeps grounding him when he fires Scotty. Sam thinks that by kissing Scotty to seal the deal as lovers, his father will unground him. Scotty suggests for Sam to check out the romance novels. At the ship, Ricco is distraught over the engagement and considers jumping out of the ship so she could find a portal back to Ricco Tower. Red Cole passes by and mistakenly thinks that Ricco is trying to commit suicide. Ricco's inner thoughts agree with Red's talk. At the mansion, Dragonlord wakes up from a nightmare and does some investigation at the local library with BT Productions. BT Productions finds out that the mansion was built on top of an Indian burial ground and the previous owner committed family annihilation before committing murder-suicide. Meanwhile, Scotty attempts to escape Sam by enjoying nature, only to see Scarpher being chased by a motorcycle gang. Scotty and Scarpher manage to escape on Scotty's bicycle. After they get out of the forest, Scarpher insists Scotty to let her hide in his place. Scotty agrees as long as the promise does not turn out to be an unkeepable one. At the ship, Ricco jokes about wanting the ship to blow up so that one of the explosions can send her back to Ricco Tower. Cue the explosions. Back to the town. Fletchy and Lindsay are looking for a housekeeper to help them with maintaining their very large mansion. Whatever skill level is fine, as long as the person is not Luigi. Eevee applies for the job. At an underground base, Scarpher reveals her identity to Lily and informs her that the Internet had become self-aware and took over the world to enslave humans. Scarpher is one of the last human resistance fighters, and she needs Lily's help. Meanwhile at the mansion, Dragonlord sees a vision of Kinny and Quinney inviting him to come play with them. Eevee, Fletchy and Lindsay are checking out the area around the mansion when they discover a barn containing thousands of egg-like thingies. One of these eggs releases a slimy, multi-legged, long tailed creature that leaps and attaches to Lindsay's face, rendering her unconscious. Fletchy tries to remove the creature while Eevee is looking for a Fire Stone so that Flareon can burn the eggs. At the underground base, Scarpher reveals a time machine. While Scarpher is explaining how the device works, a scary motercycle gang led by Tottie Babs arrives and surrounds her and Scotty. Tottie says that she was informed that Scarpher stole "something" from her "organization", in which Scarpher replies that she needs it for her time machine. Thinking Scarpher is screwed, Scotty attempts to escape but somehow accidentally activates the time machine and is transported to 1926 Egypt. To make matters worse, Scotty can see a black blanket of small moving things approaching him from the distance. Scotty attempts to escape them. Back at the present times, Lily arrives to spray Tottie's gang with her grimy water and save Scarpher. Lily reveals that she is not 21 years old and that she was sent to the past by future Scarpher to help past Scarpher prevent the evil Internet from taking over the world. Scotty is the key to stopping the Internet, but the group has to wait for the time machine to recharge before they can retreive him from the situation he is dealing with. While waiting, Eevee makes spaghetti for dinner. Lindsay wonders why Scotty is late and Dragonlord makes up the excuse that he went out to confess his love for Sam and it is taking Scotty longer than usual to find Sam. He also offers up that Scotty may be having sex with Sam, sickening Lindsay and causing her to choke. Fletchy tries to save Lindsay. Cut the the ocean. Ricco and Red managed to get on a lifeboat with some other passengers and are waiting for the rescuers to come. They can hear distant thunder. Ricco thinks this is Dragonlord's darkness storm, but Red calms her down. With no umbrella to protect her, Ricco then suggests that she and Red can kiss in the rain, but Red calls her a sicko for even thinking of that. Back to the mansion, another earthquake occurs and the power fails, sending everything into darkness. Dragonlord evilly laughs, yelling that this is his world now. Eevee calls Dragonlord insane and that the darkness is temporary. When the lights turn back on, Lindsay is immediately attacked by a scary, strange creature. The others fight off the creature. The creature attempts to escape. Chasing after the strange creature, Eevee, Fletchy, Lindsay and Dragonlord discover a secret chamber and inside they find an UNO. Lindsay thinks they are playing UNO, but Fletchy reveals that it is actually a mysterious object. The quetzal twins are revealed to be the projection of a pair of ancient alien whose bodies are stuck in cryogenic sleep inside the ship. The eggs in the barn are from a single member of an alien pest species that escaped their ship recently due to a malfunction caused by the first earthquake. Lindsay thinks her head is going to explode when she and the rest of the group are interrupted by the strange creature-the very alien pest they were talking about. Eevee kills the creature with the power of Eeveelutions. It is revealed that Eevee is a special FBI detective and that the earlier story BT Productions told to Dragonlord was false. Meanwhile, Scotty is transported back to the present. He declares that he is not ready to be a Secretii yet. Suddenly, Scotty's cellphone rang The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down. Scotty picks it up. Dragonlord is calling to see if Scotty happens to know anyone who can fix a spaceship. Scotty brings Lily and Scarpher over to the spaceship. The three characters head to the mansion just at the right time to meet BT Productions at the door. Scotty tells her that the story she told Dragonlord was false. Scarpher leaves to fix the spaceship. Dragonlord is so distraught over learning the truth that he uses magic to transform his outfit into a Mega Primarina outfit before demanding an apology. BT Productions apologizes and confesses that she is in love with him, all along. They lean in for a kiss, only for Kinny and Quinney to scream that Ricco is actually a princess of an ancient race. BT Productions complains about the moment being ruined, but Scarpher and Lily reveal that they don't know where Ricco is. At an island, Ricco and Red arrive there. Even though they managed to make it through the storm intact, the island is full of dinosaurs. Sam shows up at the mansion and reveals he is in love with Scotty, all along. They lean in for a kiss, only for Sam to talk into Scotty's ear. Sam reveals that Tottie was his former girlfriend and she is working for Red. Upon hearing Red's name, Lily suddenly regains her lost memory and remembers Red's plan to take over the Internet. Now it is up to Scarpher and the power of math to figure out where Red is right now. Kinny and Quinney are happy to provide their spaceship, with Decimal providing extra help just in case. It is the climax and Scarpher, Eevee, Fletchy, Lindsay, Nitasha, Dragonlord, Kinny, Quinney, Sam, Lily and Scotty are facing Red and his army of dinosaurs on the island. Tottie realizes it is wrong to be a negative member of the Human Sunshine Project and releases Red's prisoners: Ricco and the other passengers. Before Ricco regroups with the others, Tottie admits that she is in love with Ricco, all along. Before Ricco could object to this love confession, Tottie grabs Ricco and kisses her. Kinny and Quinney inform Ricco about her alien origin and her hidden power. After a long battle, Lily and Ricco successfully transported Red and his army of dinosaurs to Ricco Tower. With the magic words "Turning Turning Double Time", Ricco completely defeats Red and his dinosaur army. Sam and Scotty celebrate with a smooch of victory. BT Productions and Dragonlord soon follow with a kiss of their own (only that this kiss was more epic than Sam and Scotty's). And with that, Sam, Scotty, BT Productions, and Dragonlord lived happily ever after. Or was it...?! Category:Events Category:Memes